


leah vs the heterosexual's agenda

by teenagewreck



Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Simon (2018) RPF, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Bisexual Female Character, Denial of Feelings, Exploration, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, High School, Inspired by Love Simon, Leah on the offbeat, M/M, POV Bisexual Character, Popularity, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexuality Crisis, Spoilers, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagewreck/pseuds/teenagewreck
Summary: a story in which popular!leah gets dared to kiss all of the the geeks, nerds and losers on creekwood high's 'kiss list'. meanwhile, leah does some 'exploration' and discovers she isnt as straight as she thought she was. contains mild non descriptive smut and a lot of leah/abby fluff.





	1. truth or dare, leah burke?

**Author's Note:**

> this story revolves around a """""straight""""" (not actually straight) leah burke who manages to kiss the 5 losers on the kiss list whilst also discovering her own identity and forming her own relationships. (expect some leah/abby fluff ;)) )

I hate sleepover parties. The words 'sleep' and 'party' should not be in the same sentence. 

Yet here I am. Why? Because Brianna Gernich, my forever frenemy has invited me and about 30 other giggly girls to her annual Birthday Bash Sleepover Party. 

I normally wouldn't ever set foot in a house where I knew this would be going on. But my mom was best friends with Mrs. Gernich all through high school, so that makes me friends with Brianna. I'm like an ugly ducking sitting next to pristine white swans all the freaking time. 

Situations like this make me so self conscious. I'm surrounded by gangly girls with virtually no waists and most of whom are rich, popular, and on the cheer team. I'm the only fat one. 

I don't know most of these girls names, but I'm expected to be here and whenever I complain, my comments are met with, "Why do you sound so upset? You're friends with Brianna Gernich. I wish I was you." 

Except right now, I wish I were any person in the world BUT me. Because long-legged, rosy cheeked Brianna is pressuring me to play truth or dare. 

"What'cha thinking about, Leeeeeeaaaaahh?" Brianna chimes, drawing out every syllable in my name to be met with sharp laughter from the flock of girls around us. God, I know Brianna doesn't want to be friends as much as I do but it wouldn't kill her to be nicer.

"Nothing Bri!" I muster. Fake it 'till you make it.

"Well then!" She continues. "Truth or dare?" 

Well shit. If I pick truth, then I have to answer intruding questions ike "Who was the hottest guy you've ever kissed?" (Never been kissed) "When did you lose your virginity?" (Never did) or maybe even "Who was your latest crush?" (God knows I can't let them know I've been dreaming about Simon Spier since grade 7)

"Dare." Maybe this won't be a disaster. 

Brianna bites her lip as to stop herself from laughing and hands me a tattered piece of faded pink paper. FUCK. I know what this is.

"Kiss list!" Some girl shouts from a distant corner of the circle. I've heard legends about the infamous "kiss list". Five rather unpopular male and female students were selected in freshmen year by the cheer team to appear on the kiss list. Girls have a certain amount of time to kiss everyone on the kiss list or else they are met with an unfavorable punishment. This is quite possibly the worst thing that could have happened. 

Brianna interrupts my thoughts. "Um, hello Earth to Leah? Open it." 

I delicately unfold the rose-tinted sheet, careful not to rip it as it is clearly about to fall apart. 

 

 

KISS LIST 

In this order, you must kiss these five losers BEFORE your assigned date. 

 

Bram Greenfield

Nick Eisner

Taylor Metternich

Garrett Laughlin

Abby Suso

 

Good Luck! XOXO

 

 

The paper is ended with smiley faces and hears decorating the bottom corners of the page. 

 

"When do I have until?" I manage, trying not to lose it. "Prom." Brianna smirks, clearly amused with my look of horror. 

"Then what?" I fold the paper, holding it between my index finger and my thumb and giving it back to Brianna. 

She cocks an eyebrow and stares into my eyes, challenging me. "Then we find out."


	2. my first kiss went a little like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on monday, leah goes after the first unsuspecting target on the kiss list only to be met with shame, but she leaves with a new best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuCK sorry about that last chapter. it was 2 am and its the same day, except im all ready to write another chapter now because i slept 7 hours. hooray?

 

It's Monday, and I'm standing on the sidelines of the freaking soccer field. The late February winds sting my face like a whip and leave me red all over. I shiver.

 

Feet, legs and bodies crash on the field. It's soccer team practicing. And I'm scoping out my first target; Bram Greenfield. 

 

Bram isn't one of those boys who seems like he would be on the kiss list. He's a tall, handsome, and a good athlete. His dark skin stands out among his white teammates. The one thing that sets Bram apart from the other boys is his lone-wolf tendencies. He doesn't have a lot of friends, which makes him elusive and appealing to the girls. However, he's rejected every. last. one. of. them. This should be a challenge. 

 

Bram plays striker for the team. He darts left, and then right, and then left again, swiftly dribbling the ball past his teammates and shooting it straight into the center of the goal. His point is met with crys of joy from his scrimmage team, and lighthearted booing from the other.

 

Somewhere a whistle blows, and Bram trots to his bag, tossing it over his shoulder and turning to exit the field.

 

"Bram!" I call. "Wait for me!"

 

Bram stops and turns around, and smiles when he sees me. "Leah! Hey you!"

 

Now is probably a good time to mention me and Bram used to be friends. And good friends too. But that was pre-eighth grade, and it's become awkward since. 

 

"Will you walk with me to my car?" I ask, catching up to him and making direct eye contact. Hours upon hours of reading WikiHow articles along the lines of "How To Flirt" "How To Be Seductive" and "How To Kiss A Boy" seem to be paying off. 

 

"Sure thing!" Bram says chipperly. "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you."

 

"What's up?" I ask.

 

"I'm on the committee for planning senior prom, and we DESPERATELY need help. There's not enough people to do the whole thing, and between soccer practice and extra hours for helping the committee, I'm afraid I need to ask some people for help with prom. You're good at art, right? Could you help make decorations? I'd really appreciate it."

 

Woah. THAT was a lot of information. But if it helps me become closer to Bram, I'm all in. "Sure Bram! Anything for you." (Step one: Be super nice to the boy you're trying to kiss.)

 

"Thanks Leah. Say, where was that attitude when I was pressuring you to try out for the girls soccer team?" He chuckles. I laugh a super fake, super flirty laugh and lean into his arm. (Steps 2 and 3: Laugh at his jokes and introduce playful touching) 

 

I guess that was awkward for both of us, because Bram stops laughing. I'm pressed right up against him, and oh-my-gosh our hands are so close I can feel his body heat. Is this what it feels like before you faint?

 

We're alone in the parking lot now, and my car is getting closer and closer. I grab his hand. (Step 4: Hand-holding) His fingers intertwine with mine, and I wonder if he can hear my thoughts. 

 

The car is getting closer now. About 15 feet away. Then 10. Then 5.

 

I stop and spin towards Bram, taking his other hand. 

 

I 

 

lean

 

forward

 

and close my eyes.

 

 

Silence. What is taking him so long?

 

"Leah.." He winces, as if someone asked him to kill a dog. "I'm gay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooo stick around for the next chapter


End file.
